1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper, and in particular to a connecting assembly for a windshield wiper.
2. Description of Prior Art
A windshield wiper includes a supporting piece, a connector and a wiper blade. The connector is fixed to the middle portion of the top surface of the supporting piece. The wiper blade is fixed to the bottom surface of the supporting piece. The connector is connected to a wiper arm, so that the wiper arm can drive the windshield wiper for operation. By this structure, the wiper blade can wipe off rain or dirt attached onto the windshield.
When the above-mentioned windshield wiper suffers damage, the supporting piece and the wiper blade can be replaced by a new one. Thus, it is advantageous to design the connector as an interchangeable component suitable for various kinds of automobiles. For example, Taiwan Patent No. M315183 discloses a windshield wiper, in which a connecting assembly having two locking arms engaged with the supporting piece is provided.
However, the locking arms of the connecting assembly are formed by extending from a base, so that the locking arms are not solid and may get broken easily. Further, not all supporting pieces are provided with a locking trough for allowing the locking arm to be engaged therewith. On the other hand, unlike the conventional windshield wiper, the current windshield wiper is required to swing in multiple directions in order to increase its function. As a result, the connecting assembly for the current windshield wiper has to be configured to meet the above demands.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.